


you're a doll (you are flawless)

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Prince Lance, Altean lance, Fluff, Galra Keith, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: "In here," he moved his hand back. "There's only us." The hand moved to his Prince's back, rubbing light soothing circles. "There's only this- our own little universe."





	

**Author's Note:**

> a kinda rushed birthday gift for my amazing girlfriend that-girl-shmoo! Check out her tumblr she's a great artist and a total sweetheart/nerd 111/10  
> title's from flawless by the neighbourhood  
> enjoy!

Despite being one (or _half_ of one to be more precise), Agent Red didn't really know much about the Galra before he 'joined' the Empire. He grew up on Altea with his mother, a Paladin of Voltron. For most of his life, the Castle was his home. The other Paladins were practically his godparents. Much of his life was spent training for the fateful day that he would take up his mother's mantle.

But it wasn't all he did.

In his early childhood days, before the Galra betrayed Altea, he'd explore the vast halls and play with whoever had the time. Usually the only other children on the ship- the Prince and the Princess. He learned a lot about the Castle in their adventures. He knew a couple spots you could press to reveal hidden hiding places, some codes that worked on certain consoles to set up little pranks, things like that.

Serving on a Galra ship was nothing like that. While the Castle of Lions was comforting and open, the ship he was transferred to felt strange and oppressive. It was hard to relax at any time.

Because he was a 'halfblood', staying under the radar was... difficult, to say the least. His Commander kept a closer eye on him than the others. He had to work twice as hard to earn any bit of trust. Looking over his shoulder became a constant habit, especially once he saw what happened to traitors to the Empire that got caught in the act.

But when it all boiled down, he'd rather take the risk for his true Empire than stay silent. If the data he transferred saved even _one_ life in this war, it was all worth it.

Eventually, it got easier. He still didn't blend into the crowd of crewmen, but the reason why flipped around. Now the Commander watched him not out of suspicion, but out of interest for a higher position. He was _that_ quiznaking good at his job. 

As far as they all knew, Red (or Kholek, as they knew him) was truly committed and fully loyal to the Galra. A lowly crewman with exquisite records and combat training. He knew it was only a matter of time until he was promoted to a little bit higher spot. Getting promoted to footsoldier wasn't much higher up, but it had its advantages.

Such as more information on planned fleet attacks, a bit more leeway, and most importantly- shore leave every once in a while. Even the hard-ass Galra understood soldiers were better with short breaks from life on a ship every once in a while. They usually happened during visits for the crewmen to refuel and restock on supplies for the ship and lasted from a couple days to a week. More than enough to work off any steam in their systems.

For a bit, life was good. He would never call it easy, but he wasn't nearly as stressed as before. His shoulders weren't as taut as they had been. 

And then he had to go and let things get complicated.

Occasionally, he and Prince Lance would catch up over vidcomms and secure channels. Allura was always busy nowadays, caught up in helping with all Lion-related affairs. Lance spent most of his time training and bonding with the Lion that chose him to be her next Paladin- Blue. Anyone who'd met the Prince in person wouldn't really be surprised at that fact. He fit the role perfectly- brave, calm, charming, selfless, incredibly intelligent in diplomatic situations and otherwise.

Not to mention _lightyears_ out of Red's pool. Even saying Red had a pool in the first place was being much too generous. He had a puddle at the most, whilst his Prince had an entire ocean planet on the other side of the Universe. Never, in a trillion cycles, would someone like that settle for someone like him.

And yet, here they were, in a private suite on Fempir. The... more romantic aspect of their relationship started last time Red had shore leave. Lance had been in the same system and decided to give him a visit. In disguise, of course.

They shared a room that fateful night to catch up. At some point, the two of them shared a connection. Things grew... heated between them. Nothing too impure happened that night, but Lance had smiled at him the next morning and told him he 'looked forward to next time.'

This moment was next time.

The lights of the grand bedroom were dimmed, casting the room in the natural purple lights from outside the one-way grand window that nearly took up the wall opposite of the door. The room was exquisite in every aspect- perfect for the Prince of Altea- but he didn't focus too much on his faded blue and platinum surroundings. He had much more important things to focus on.

Like Prince Lance practically straddling his lap, knees digging into the soft white bedsheets. Those dark blue eyes held an unspoken promise in them. Those smooth divine lips graced his.

To be honest, Red didn't really know what to do. He'd never bothered with romantic relationships, or... whatever this was. What should he consider this? Just a way to vent out loneliness and stress, or something deeper? 

Another thing bothered him as Lance tangled his fingers into Red's nightlike locks, deepening the kiss. The Prince was an heir to a thriving galactic empire. He could easily have nearly anyone he wished.

So why would he settle for someone like _him?_ Someone so undeserving of the little sounds that tumbled out the Prince's throat into the open air; someone so unsure of what he should do that he simply left his hands to feel Lance's surprisingly hard sides through the fabric of his royal blue robes. Paladin training paid off in the best ways.

He tried to enjoy the experience, he really did. Lance was his best friend. And he'd be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn't dreamed of something like this happening every once in a while. But he dismissed those thoughts as fleeting hormonal dreams that would never happen.

And now they were here. He liked what they were doing well enough, but it was obvious Lance wanted to take it to the next level. He started canting their hips together in shallow thrusts timed perfectly, like he was moving his body to a song only available to him. 

It was nice for the moment, but Red couldn't stop overthinking things. What did this really mean to the Prince? Did it mean anything to him? Why couldn't he just let himself enjoy this while he had the opportunity?

He tried to lose himself in the sensations. The steadily increasing amount of soft moans, the faint smell of those blue glowing flowers Lance once showed him on his skin, the fingers gently massaging his scalp, the lips coaxing him to participate by showing him how to do it. He didn't want them to stop.

But when he thought about going any further, his stomach churned. Too much was at stake. He didn't want to be anyone's throwaway fuckbuddy, but he _especially_ didn't want to be _Lance's_ throwaway fuckbuddy.

Lance stopped and pulled back a bit. Red's eyes fluttered open to meet the concerned look pointed at him. The blue marks by his eyes glowed slightly in the darkness. His stomach dropped.

"Kadan," hearing both the endearment and his real name come out of Lance's mouth nearly made him shiver. The Prince's brows drew closer together. "Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"I..." The words he wanted to say caught in his throat. It took him a moment to get them free, letting them escape. "No, this is wonderful. But..." He trailed off.

"...'But'?" Lance prompted softly.

He didn't meet those eyes when he spoke again. "But... I don't want to go further." He continued. "Not because I don't enjoy this or anything, just..." He sighed. "You're a prince, a royal of Altea. And I'm just a... a lucky servant."

"Kadan," A hand left his hair, going instead to gently lift up his chin. His eyes hesitantly met Lance's. "You are _so much more_ than that. You're my best friend, and I didn't just choose you out of convenience." He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kadan's. "I've always enjoyed your company more than you can possibly know. This war has just been... an excellent motivator."

"I..." He was at a loss for words. So instead, he placed a gentle hand on Lance's cheek, fingertips barely brushing his hair. It was mainly the same brown it had been, but royal Altean white was just starting to creep into his roots. A sign of maturity. "...What do you mean?"

Lance leaned into the touch. His eyes were shining with newborn tears. "The Galra are more powerful than we anticipated." His own hand moved to rest over Kadan's. "Yesterday, they... Th-they-" a tear fell out, streaking down his cheek.

"Shh," Kadan said chidingly, his thumb wiping away the tear. "You don't need to tell me. That's happening out there." he gestured to the window. "In here," he moved his hand back. "There's only us." The hand moved to his Prince's back, rubbing light soothing circles. "There's only this- our own little universe."

Lance cracked a small smile. "I never pegged you as someone who could speak so poetically, Kadan."

Kadan gave his own in return. "I have my own talents."

"I'm sure you do," he said, leaning the slightest bit closer. Their noses touched now, and Kadan could feel the puffs of breath on his face. "...May I tell you something?"

"Anything."

Lance hesitated for a moment. "...I'm not sure what the future will bring for us," he confessed. "But I want you to know, no matter what happens... I love you. I have for an... _embarrassingly_ long time, to be honest." He let out a breathy, nervous laugh.

Kadan simply smiled up at him. "I know the feeling," he said. "I love you too. I always will."

10,000 years after that night, when they saw each other again, those words were still true.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
